dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter nineteen
Chapter nineteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Oscar Dunder and the five air pirates fallow the directions they got from Spigot to the prison area, but in the process, run into Daring-Dan-Dawson, who had been informed of the infiltration. "Whoa easy" he pleads, "move it or lose it you conman" Oscar growls hostilely, "no really I know where Kit is" Dan claims, "I am not believing you" Karnage expressed, "he's on that giant plane up in the air" Dan states then sighs, "look, I'm not exactly happy about what I've done, but that doesn't mean I can't do something right for once" he adds and walks to a door, opens it and inside was the prison, much to the rescuer's surprise, "back so soon?" Rey taunts Dawson until she and the others see Oscar Dunder and the air pirates, "Oscar, Dunder, Karnage?" Molly gasped, "oh you've gotta be kidding me" Jennifer moaned not looking forward to being rescued by the air-pirates again, "hey we are trying to save you" Dunder chastised, "I was talking to the pirates" Jennifer clarified, much to Karnage's annoyance, "will you be shutting up?" he demanded, "no, you tried to turn Kristopher into a criminal, and I'll never forgive you for that you crazy!" Jen insults, not knowing she had just called Karnage the very word he hates the most, the rest of The Cloudkicker Family and Dawson didn't know that either, although everybody else suddenly became fearful, "whoa, big mistake" Baloo mutters, "don't you ever call me that word!" Karnage roared predictably, "you're not the boss of me, I'll call you whatever I want, which is crazy: crazy crazy crazily crazy" Jen insults seeming to enjoy infuriating the pirate-leader, unlike everyone else, "will you knock it off, it is bad enough when I have to endure being called that ugly word once by everyone else, but you are the ultra annoying" Karnage shouts, "you deserve it" Jen yells back, and Riven decides to intervene now, "that's enough" he demanded to both of them, and once he had their attention he sternly says "we're in a life and death situation and your antagonism is being a problem, so unless you want to get yourselves and the rest of us killed, I suggest you control yourselves", Karnage and Jen could see everyone else was begging them to put the feud on hold right now, "I'd do what he says if I were you" Rebecca advised, Karnage and Jen reluctantly comply, but still give each other hostile looks, "fine" they both said as Ratchet got to work picking the locks and soon everybody was free, "Oscar, I must say I'm impressed, it must've taken some Riven-style persuasion to get your mom let you come save us" Ernie remarks, "actually she didn't try to stop me at all: she understood that I wanted to save you, dangerous or not" Oscar admits, "how's Brycen doing?" Lenora asks worriedly, "he's fine my parents are watching him" Oscar informs, much to Lenora and Noland's relief, "Dawson?" Baloo asks Dan, "yes?" Dan replies, "why are you helping? I thought you were selfish" Baloo wonders, Dan turns away with a sad face, "look, I'm only doing this so Kit doesn't go through the things I had" Dan states, "but Kit already did, at least some of that" Wildcat corrects, "I know that, he told me, but at least this'll make my parents proud" Dan says and walks out, making Baloo and Rebecca look at each other, their feelings mixed for Dan. Back in the air, both sides continue to clash. "General Gigantic, I've received word that Vandersnoot and Dunder have found all but Cloudkicker and the two boys" Wojtek replies to Gigantic, "I knew they would, send the Jungle-Aces' ordered fighters down" Gigantic requests and one YB-35 flies toward the base. At the base, the rescuers and rescued emerge out the door, where they see chaos all around, Lumat also found his plane. "Hey my plane!" he exclaims pointing to the Northrop N-1M just sitting there doing nothing, "so these guys did steal it" Rebecca concludes, she had thought the Axis had taken Lumat's plane, the Jungle-Aces also see a YB-35 land and lower three fighters from their bomb bays, two were Curtiss XF15C-fighters: a copy of the FR-1 Fireball (it also had both a propeller and jet engine), it's tailplane was placed not on the base of the rudder, but on top (this was called the T-tail design, hence its shape), the third was a Douglas XTB2D Skypirate-torpedo-bomber: a larger upgraded version of the Devastator, but differs not only in size, but also in landing gear and propellers (it had the tricycle-version rather than the tail-dragger landing-gear, and it featured contra-propellers), the Jungle-Aces, knowing what these planes were for rush to them (Ernie and Rey each got in a XF15C while Bert Sam and Felix get in the Skypirate, in the same order they did in the Mixmaster-plane), "you coming?" Dunder asks the rest, "not without my boy" Baloo asserts, causing the Cloudkickers to look at him admirably: the sloth-bear truly does love Kit like a son, maybe letting Higher-for-Hire keep him won't be so bad after all, "right, but how are you gonna get to him?" Dunder wonders, "I have an idea" Dan proposes and points to a Blohm & Voss BV 222-flying-boat down at a dock (this plane was one of the biggest on record, but it was still not as big as the YB-bomber), "yeah I don't know" Gregory says warily: if Dan truly was a criminal as Kit's caretakers claim, then he didn't want to take any chances, "it may be our only chance, so I'm in" Riven says, "but what if its a trap?" Rebecca reminds, "remember what I said about being good at telling if someone is lying? well Dan's face is exhibiting a lot of honesty" Riven reminds, "okay, I'll trust you on this" Sari relents, "well count me out, I'm not putting my daughters in danger" Jen ascertains and walks Marianna Martha and Marissa to the awaiting mother-ship, "ah" all three whine, "well I'm going with you, me and my brother-in-law were soldiers once" Gregory states, "I'm going too, I was also a doctor" Sari says, "of course I'm coming too" Clara shrugs, that left only Lenora and Noland, "I think we'll sit this one out" she says and joins Jennifer while Lumat heads to his plane and everyone else head to the flying-boat. Once the two female bears three youngsters Noland and Dunder were onboard the YB-35 backs up and zooms back into the air. The Jungle-Aces quickly fallow and Lumat after. Onboard the Glorious Overlord, the High Marshal was furious: Dawson's plan was falling apart, Ramón and Nestor were still on the loose, and worse, their prisoners have escaped. "Any sign of the brats?" he demands through an intercom, "nothing yet" a Hounslandian voice replies, much to the Marshal's dismay, "ugh, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" he mutters to himself and walks out of his throne, intending to head for Kit's quarters: he'll either turn the bear or eliminate him by any means necessary. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction